


Let's hunt it down and kill it!

by lilzwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzwinchester/pseuds/lilzwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, they were both grabbed by somebody behind them. " Da hell?!" They both turned around, and on the same time yelled. The thing (it couldn't be described as anything else) that had grabbed them was horrible, mind twisting. It was a kind of monster, something you wouldn't even meet in a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Lycee francais spooks

Part 1- Lycee francais spooks 

Natalie and Alienor are two girls studying at the Lycee Francais (French Lycee) in London. They’re in 3eme, or equivalent to year 10.

 

There they were, like every Thursday afternoon. In front of their classroom, trying to pick the lock with a paper clip. Alienor and Natalie, the two inseparable friends, who were so close the teachers would often mistake them for the same person. To their class, they were the two 'creeps' who were always sitting at the back of the classroom, giggling permanently and who were obsessed about a TV show called Supernatural. So there they were, like every Thursday, trying to pick the lock, for the mere fun of being able to pick one, and listen to their iPod, sitting in their empty classroom. They tried again, for the tenth time.  
"- It's that way, not that way!  
\- Hey, I saw that video on YouTube, it's that way!  
\- Ugh I dunno..."  
Suddenly they heard a muffled scream. They both turned to each other, and said, on the same time:  
"- Why did you scream??" There was a huge silence as both reflected on the other's words.  
-What?!  
-I didn't scream.  
\- Well neither did I....  
\- Ugh, well why are we surprised, this school is haunted."  
They laughed, as this was one of their favourite jokes, and turned back to the lock.  
"- Hey Natalie, I'm gonna go to the bathroom...  
\- What?! Urgh not again! Wait, I'm coming. I don't like staying alone here, it's creepy.  
\- Ok, if you feel like it."  
The both pushed the door to find Stanley and Gabriel, the two new twins. They had just arrived a week ago, in the middle of the semester.  
The girls didn't really like them, because the way they acted, and never talked to other people gave the impression that they thought they were too 'superior' to mix with the other people of the class.  
"- Did you guys not see the "girl" sign on the door?  
\- Yeah, are you like blind?!  
\- Move, they yelled, leave the bathroom!  
\- Uh, sarcastic! You're the ones who are supposed to leave!  
-Leave! Go!  
\- No, I'm desperate for the bathroom."  
Suddenly, they were both grabbed by somebody behind them. " Da fuck?!" They both turned around, and on the same time (again) yelled. The thing (it couldn't be described as anything else) that had grabbed them was horrible, mind twisting. It was a kind of monster, something you wouldn't even meet in a nightmare. It had a human silhouette, yet it wasn't one. It might have been, once... It had a flesh that had been ripped, some decomposing organs, and bones for a hand. Its face had been mutilated, for there were only empty sockets, a broken nose and torn lips. The tongue was bulging out unnaturally- not that this thing had anything natural anyway. They were both on the verge of fainting.  
" Don't move girls, that monster is trying to use you as its shield!" Well, easier said than done, the monster started going towards the toilet door, to leave.  
" We can't let it go! Not again" screamed Stanley. Suddenly Natalie looked at Alienor, then at looked at both their necklaces. Alienor understood. The necklaces they had was another token of their Supernatural obsession, having Castiel's angel wings, a mini Impala, and a tube containing rock salt. Alienor mouthed “one, two, three" and on the same time, both pulled open that tiny tube, and threw the rock salt towards that thing. All those who watch Supernatural know that rock salt weaken a spirit like that. And the two friends were right. The thing let go of them for a moment, and both girls ran towards the two boys; Gabriel and Stanley raised the guns they were clutching and pulled the trigger. Bam! The thing disappeared.  
Alienor and Natalie's legs both gave way after so many emotions, and both sunk to the ground.  
"- Good riddance, said Gabriel.  
\- Good riddance?! Is that all you gotta say after that? Wh...what was that anyway?!  
\- We can explain, it...it...urgh I...  
\- It was a ghost right?!  
\- I...we...  
\- Ugh and I thought I'd rather face them than our French teacher...Now, I don't know...  
\- Hey girls, anyway, what did you throw to that ghost for him to let you go?!  
\- Rock salt.  
\- How did you....how did you know?!  
\- What do you think?! Supernatural!  
\- Oh, I yeah I....  
\- so ghosts exist?!wow!!!  
-yeah we can explain we...  
\- I'd love to hear your explanation, but guys, I really need to pee...  
\- oh yeah sorry, we'll go."

"- So seriously, what the hell?!  
-What?!  
\- You're basically like Sam and Dean in Supernatural, right?! Hunting stuff...  
\- Oh no, you see, Supernatural is a load of bullshit...  
\- Excuse me?! Pile of shit yourself, Supernatural is like, our life!  
\- Well sorry to disappoint you, but Supernatural is kind of pathetic, I mean, compared to reality...  
\- Huh...why the hell are you here anyway?! Hunting evil or actually learning, and hunting is just a little hobby?!  
\- Well, um we....  
\- Come on, spit it out, anyway it's not like we're gonna tell anyone, and even if we did, it's not like anyone is gonna believe us, I mean we are, after all, the 'creeps of the class'...  
\- We don't think you're creeps.  
\- Yeah well you should see your faces when you look at us and also you're creeps yourselves!  
\- Yeah well...  
\- So seriously, why are you here?  
\- Well, we go to school, to learn, but we need to prevent supernatural beings of hurting anyone.  
\- Sweet!" There was a big silence as the girls tried to think all this through.  
"So shall we help you pick that lock?"  
\------------------


	2. Lycee francais spooks- Gruesome Gymnasium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was turning out to be the best day ever. Her mum had finally accepted to buy her a second Macbook pro, and her dad had accepted to buy her the Chihuahua she had wanted for a week.   
> She arrived at the gymnasium, twenty minutes late; but that was no concern of hers. Who cared if she was late?! She entered, and walked towards the changing room. She slammed the door open (the best way to make an entrance) and threw her expensive Louis Vuitton bag on the floor...if it was damaged, her parents would buy her a new one anyway. She changed, and join the others in the gymnasium, stretching. "Everyone into pairs,take a ball and practice your passes!" She teamed up with her best friend; they started passing, and she started talking about how amazing her night had been yesterday on Facebook. She was so into explaining how Michael had finally said he loved her Facebook page she didn't see it coming. When she saw it, it was too late.

Lycee francais Spooks

Gruesome Gymnasium 

This was turning out to be the best day ever. Her mum had finally accepted to buy her a second Macbook pro, and her dad had accepted to buy her the Chihuahua she had wanted for a week.   
She arrived at the gymnasium, twenty minutes late; but that was no concern of hers. Who cared if she was late?! Maybe the sports teacher, but who cared about that bitch?! She entered, and walked towards the changing room. She slammed the door open (the best way to make an entrance) and threw her expensive Louis Vuitton bag on the floor...if it was damaged, her parents would buy her a new one anyway. She changed, and join the others in the gymnasium, stretching. "Everyone into pairs,take a ball and practice your passes!" She teamed up with her best friend; they started passing, and she started talking about how amazing her night had been yesterday on Facebook. She was so into explaining how Michael had finally said he loved her Facebook page she didn't see it coming. When she saw it, it was too late.

 

"- Hey have you guys heard about-  
\- Why are you talking to us again?  
\- Oh I love your sense of kindness, it always makes me feel so welcome!  
\- Haha funny, seriously why? You literally never talk to us!  
\- I'm just asking if you heard about that 13 year old girl who got her head cut open because of a basket ball the other day...  
\- Seriously?! How stupid would she have to be to get her head cut open by a basket ball?! I mean you could get hit and it could hurt, but have your head cut open? Wow...  
\- Exactly; I think there's something supernatural going on....  
\- Oh no come on! She must have just been careless, and the person who had the basketball must have been pretty strong that's all...  
\- No, that's not really possible. You see, Stan once got hit by a basket ball thrown by the teacher, who was really strong, and all he had was a huge bruise that stayed for weeks, not a cut open head...  
\- Yeah whatever, but still, I don't think anything is going on..." 

 

She was dreading the fitness session. She hated fitness; she was probably one of the less fit girls in her class. Slightly fat, red-haired and not very good looking, she was one of those girls who got bullied when they had something valuable. She trudged into the changing rooms, than back into the gymnasium to help the teacher install the mats. They had many activities such as press ups, skipping ropes and loads more... When the rest of the class arrived, they warmed up, and then chose an activity. She went for the skipping ropes, probably one of the only activities where she wouldn't cover herself with ridicule. “You have 30 seconds!"  
She started skipping; faster and faster and faster; the 30 seconds passed, and still she wouldn't stop. The whole class stared at her. She skipped and skipped, and even when she was supposed to change activity, she continued. The teacher came, to stop her, but couldn't; she would not, and continued skipping, still faster. Then, gradually, she slowed down, but still would not let go; she slowed down more and more, then stopped, and dropped to the floor.

 

"- Hey boys have-  
\- Since when do you talk to us? Hehe joking, we're not as mean as you! Anyway, have we what?  
\- Have you heard of that girl who skipped to death, literally?! Well she didn't die, but she had a heart attack...  
-What?!  
\- Well there was this girl, and she did skipping rope, and skipped till her heart gave away basically.  
\- Did that happen in the gymnasium?  
\- Yup.  
\- Ok that's it!  
Gabriel slammed shut the book he was reading.  
\- I told you something weird was going on there!  
\- Good for you!  
\- Right, I'm going to investigate that place...  
\- Hang on, Mr Know-it-all, that gymnasium is being used by a primary class right now, we've checked...  
\- Oh crap... When is it not used?   
\- Well, Friday, from 5 to 6...  
\- Damn! We finish at 4 that day!  
\- Well, we'll just have to wait an hour..."

 

"-Urgh I can't believe it, we're supposed to be in weekend right now, and we're waiting in school, to fight some random supernatural weirdo whatever urgh...  
-"Random supernatural weirdo whatever urgh"? You make a lot of sense...  
\- Anyway, what are we supposed to look for? A demon? A ghost? What?  
\- Well, to me, looks like the gymnasium is haunted by a poltergeist or something like that, but we'll need proof..."

They hurried to the gymnasium, looking behind them very often, making sure no one had seen them. They arrived to the doors. Stanley and Gabriel took out two paper clips, and immediately opened the door with it.  
" Awesome!" Said Natalie, who had always wished she could do that.  
They pushed the door open and entered.   
"-Ok guys, we need to act fast, and separate.  
\- Woah, woah, woah I'm not separating! Who knows what's haunting this place!  
\- Yeah she's right, Gabriel...I say we separate in two equal groups.  
\- Ok well Natalie, you go with Stan, and Alienor, you come with me. Go go go!" And they separated.  
"-Ok so what are we looking for? Asked Natalie.  
\- Well, I guess if it's a poltergeist, we're looking for some weird noises, stuff being moved...  
\- But if it isn't a poltergeist?  
\- Well Gabriel said it probably was so-  
\- So you believe everything he says?  
\- No, it's just he's usually right..." They continued searching, then entered the girls' changing room.  
"Awkward..." said Stan. 

" -Are you sure it's a poltergeist?" Asked Alienor, who didn't even know what she was supposed to search for.  
\- Well it should be...  
\- Because I've been thinking -   
\- You? Think?  
\- Shut up. Anyway, in Supernatural, there's this episode where ballerina shoes are cursed, and it made the person wearing them dance to death. And that's kind of the same situation we have with this skipping rope...  
\- Yeah but can we explain the basket ball?  
-It could have been cursed too...  
\- Yeah but those things would've had to been cursed by someone performing a ritual, would've had to been cursed recently otherwise there would've been more accidents... I still think it's a poltergeist playing tricks...  
\- Urgh I dunno who-  
\- Shut up!  
\- Ok, nice...  
-No I didn't mean it in that way, I just thought I heard something..." They continued the search in silence, when suddenly, a girl appeared.  
" -What do you think you're doing?!  
\- Um, started Alienor, we-  
\- Basically, it's very embarrassing but, how to say it, um, well my friend here, lost her bra earlier on and we're looking for it...  
\- You are aware you're searching for a bra in the middle of a basket ball bag...  
\- Yeah, we're just making sure, I mean the dudes in our class told us to look in here so we think they did a prank...We're gonna go now..."  
And they left hurriedly. Once they were out, Alienor hit Gabriel on the arm.  
"- I lost my bra?! What the hell? Why couldn't you say something more normal like ' I lost my sports kit' or even ' I lost my boxers' instead of making me look stupid?!  
\- Sorry, it's the first thing that came to my mind...  
\- I-   
\- Shut up, I'm going to call Stan to tell him to hide from that fat bitch...Stan?! Hey wait whisper, because otherwise that bitch will hear you...we're outside ok, run for it, it's a blond fat person with glasses...run for it!” And he hung up. They waited, in silence. A few minutes later, Stan and Natalie came running out of the gymnasium. They stopped, gasping for air.   
" -Urgh, we nearly, huh, got caught, huh, by that person, huh, who was she?!   
\- I have no idea...She must have been sixteen or something...  
\- What, huh, the hell was, huh, she doing there?! I mean why were we kicked out by her? We've got as much right to be in there than she is...  
\- Well, let's come back next week so we can investigate peacefully..."

 

"Urgh this sucks, I seriously hate studying Romeo and Juliet...  
\- urgh same I mean what the hell?! Why Romeo and Juliet?! It's just so gonna help me in my job in the future seriously what a joke." Natalie and Alienor were waiting in front of the English class. They realised Stanley and Gabriel weren't there; it was a bit weird, as both hated being late... The teacher arrived, opened the door, and took her copy of Romeo and Juliet out, ready and enthusiastic about her subject. The girls sat down, tired, after their long day; they had started at 8 this morning and finished at 6...This was their last hour, and normally, the teacher would show them a movie, which equalled to sleeping for the lazy best friends. But this time, it was studying... The teacher started reading, distributing roles to the students as she went; Natalie and Alienor started drawing little stick men on their books, giggling occasionally at the funny ones. Suddenly, Stanley and Gabriel showed up, breathless. The teacher accepted their excuse of going to the nurse's office, and they sat down behind the two girls. Natalie looked at them with a 'since when are you late' look, and turned back to resume her little stick man marathon in her book. Stanley poked Alienor with a ruler. She turned around with a "aouh!", and he passed her a piece of paper. On it was written: "Other accident in gymnasium, boy got head bashed up with badminton racket." She passed the paper to Natalie, before ripping a page off her book and writing "when?" on it. She passed it to Stanley, who answered “this morning...accident being kept secret". They nearly got caught by the teacher, so they stopped. Both girls we're dying to find out what happened, and when the bell rung, they shot up from their chairs, grabbed their bags in a hurry, and went towards Stanley and Gabriel.  
"- Tell us EVERYTHING!  
\- Ah gossip, a girl's favourite activity... Joking! Anyway this boy got his head bashed open by a badminton racket, and died.  
\- Died?!  
-Yeah, the called the ambulances...  
\- So that's why there were ambulances this morning!   
\- Yeah we seriously have to act before someone gets hurt or killed again. So tomorrow, I bring all the weapons we need for that poltergeist.  
\- What weapons?   
\- Are you stupid- asked Natalie, faking exasperation, - how many Supernatural episodes have you watched and you say “what weapons"?! Dumbass! Jooooking! Well ya know, iron and rock salt...  
\- Oh yeah! I have such bad memory when it comes to TV shows!  
\- Yeah and we'll also need fire to burn the basket ball, the badminton racket and the skipping rope, because if the poltergeist is attached to them, we need to get rid of them..."

 

Friday:

It was dark, and Stanley, Gabriel, Natalie and Alienor were hurrying up to the gymnasium. Stanley was carrying a huge sports bag with everything they needed...They took their paper clips out and stuck them in the lock. Both stopped, for some weird reason that Alienor and Natalie couldn't understand. Gabriel looked puzzled as he pushed open the door.  
"- Someone is in there. The door is open. But we saw the last class leave 10 minutes ago...  
\- Well, maybe all this isn't just about a poltergeist...  
\- We should go in-  
\- And if we get caught, we say we lost our sports kit. SPORTS KIT Gabriel, SPORTS KIT! Not bra ok?!  
\- Yeah, yeah whatever..."  
They went in, and hurried down the stairs, silently. They saw, in the middle of the volleyball pitch, the fat girl of last week, her blond hair all dishevelled, crying, with a basket ball, a badminton racket and a skipping rope at her feet. They all looked at each other, and Stanley took out a stick made out of iron from his bag, and passed it to Gabriel who approached the girl.  
"- Who are you?" The girl looked up, and screamed of fright at the sight of Gabriel raising a stick over his head, ready to hit her. Her face was tear stricken and the little mascara she had worn was all smudged around her eyes.  
\- I, I'll explain I....She was panicked, on the verge of hysteria.   
\- I won't hurt you, as long as you tell me what you are doing here. All right?" He looked at her, and seeing she was hesitating, added "You have no choice."  
It looked like she was debating something in her head; she finally looked like she took a decision, and said:   
"- I'll tell you, but you won't believe me.  
\- I don't care, just tell me.  
\- Well, I'm fat and ugly. You can see that. Don't deny it. And when I'm doing sports, I feel even fatter and uglier; and my whole class laughs at me. It's horrible. So, I found out that the only way to maybe stop sports for a while is to get this gymnasium closed down, and to achieve this, there must be so much accidents that no one will ever want to come in here. So I searched on the internet for curses, and cursed a basket ball, skipping rope and badminton racket. I only wanted to get kids injured, that's all... But the last curse, it...it...kill someone..." And saying this, she burst into tears..." You think I'm crazy, right, I mean who wouldn't? You're stern face is showing all your feelings.  
-Nope, I'm just thinking on how to get rid of those curses.  
\- You believe me? Seriously?  
\- Yup...now, can you show me the curse you used?  
\- Sure, she said, taking out her phone. She searched for a few minutes, then handed the phone to Gabriel. He took it, read the curse, handed back the phone, and smiled.  
"- Well, that'll be easier than I thought...we just have to burn these." Stanley took a weird of bottle full of dirty oil, and passed it to Gabriel. He wet the racket, skipping rope and basket ball, then his lighter, then he set the things on fire. They flamed up and as they did, the fire alarm went off.   
"- Crap! The fire alarm!   
\- Should have thought of that before you jerk! Said Natalie, irritated by the noise.  
\- Run! Yelled Stanley, and they all started running, scurried till the door, pushed it open, and ran, and ran and ran, till they were at the Cromwell road entrance. Because of the fire alarm, everyone was confused, and it was easy to get out unseen.   
"- We did it, said Stanley.  
\- WE DID IT! Screamed Alienor.  
\- Yeah! Screamed Natalie.   
\- Hi five people! Said Gabriel, and they all hi-fived...  
\- We make a pretty cool team..." Added Stanley, as they all entered the tube station to go home.  
\------------------


	3. Party poltergeist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley, Gabriel, Natalie and Alienor investigate the case of a poltergeist during a school party...

Party poltergeist  
They were in sports, running. Running and running and running in circles.  
"- Urgh this sucks so much! I mean I feel like a goldfish swimming in circles in its aquarium like this, I mean seriously!  
-Yeah, totally agree!  
-Hey have you realised that Gabriel and Stanley look really anxious about something, I'd like to know what...  
\- Yeah same, but on the same time Gabriel is maybe worrying about the maths test...typical him!  
\- Yeah but he doesn't need to worry, he'll get a 20/20 without even revising!  
\- Hahah yeah, I mean that dude is insane!  
\- Hey that weird school party is in a week, haha people are going crazy about it, like what the hell?! It's not even worth going!!  
\- Haha I know, I mean horror theme?! Last year, it was real fun, but after facing that toilet ghost with Stanley and Gabriel, all the props will look really fake and stupid..."

 

It was lunch hour, both girls were in the canteen, laughing and eating. Suddenly, Stanley and Gabriel arrived, and sat down at their table.  
"- Oh look how cute that is, you guys can't even live without us anymore... Hahah joking! So what's up?!  
\- Well, basically, um urgh, how do I put this...um, we're both inviting you to the school party...  
\- Haah funny, seriously, what do you have to say?  
\- We're serious.  
\- You.. Seriously?! Inviting us to the horror them party?  
\- Yes!  
\- Wow, so unexpected!  
\- Well basically, the truth is, we found out this dude is being 'tailed' by a poltergeist, he's called Maxime Billy, and he's already been hurt by that ghost; and he's going to the party, so we're going to that party to protect him and try catch that poltergeist...  
\- Oh...ok! Basically another hunt right?!  
\- Yup..."

 

It was Saturday afternoon, two hours before the party. The girls were at Alienor's house, preparing themselves. Gabriel was going as Jack the Ripper, so Natalie was going as one of his victims (the idea was suggested by Natalie after one of her favourite episodes in Vampire Diaries). Stanley was going as a mad doctor/scientist, and Alienor was going as a nurse, his 'mad wife'. The two girls dressed up, and tried putting the less fake blood possible, because it was sticky and disgusting and they hated it, even though it was part of the 'terms' that you had to come as horror-looking as possible.  
They looked at themselves in the mirror, and grimaced at the result.  
"- Wow we look like zombies, I mean all that blood!  
\- Well that's the minimum we had to use! But at least, look on the bright side, if we look like zombies, we're still sticking to the theme...  
\- Yeah true... Urgh why did we say yes to those two jerks?!  
\- Don't ask me!"

 

They looked for the two girls...where were they? They had agreed to meet at the doors, so it wouldn't be confusing... Hundreds of kids were roaming about, all disguised in zombies, vampires or ghosts, with fake blood everywhere, some girls covered in makeup, others with fake wigs, masks, or plastic spiders stuck on their clothes...  
There they were! Gabriel watched as Natalie arrived, wearing a regency style dress, ripped in parts, with blood drops here and there, her hair tied up, with a little makeup, but not too much... She looked really pretty, and for the first time, he was happy to have come to the party.  
"- I'll spare you the effort of criticising and I'll say myself that I look horrible, said Natalie, grinning.  
\- No, you actually look great, replied Gabriel. Then he realised both Stanley and Alienor were watching, so he stopped talking.  
\- Shall we? Said Stanley, opening the door, ladies first, Alienor...  
\- Why thank you. You're very gentleman-like tonight!" She entered, followed by Natalie, Gabriel and Stanley. The music was pumping, people were dancing, some were eating, others were just chatting with their friends, some were taking pictures... The atmosphere was really friendly, inviting you to have fun, inviting you to join the others.  
"- So who's the dude we're supposed to protect?  
\- He hasn't arrived yet, I don't see him anywhere, but maybe it's because of all those people dancing...  
\- Stan and me, we'll go look for him, you guys stay here, ok?  
\- Yeah fine."  
Once they left, Natalie looked at Alienor, and said:  
"- So much for the fun...  
\- Yeah I know... Urgh boys!" They started commenting on the people's costumes, laughing... Suddenly, the song “Drinking from the bottle" came up, and everyone started singing along to it, and so did the two girls. They were singing, laughing, and mixing up the words - basically having fun. Stanley and Gabriel came towards them, and looked a bit surprised when they saw them close to rolling on the floor, laughing, mixing the words and adding commentaries. When they saw them, they straightened, tried to look serious, but failed. They burst out laughing, then:  
"- Found him?  
\- Nope, but he's coming an hour later, his friend Aurelien told me...  
\- Oh ok..." There was an awkward silence, then Natalie whispered something to Alienor who giggled, before exploding in laughter, in front of th guys. They looked at each other uneasily. Suddenly, “Feel so close " came up, and Natalie said to her friend:  
"- I wish someone would dance with me, this is such a cool song...  
\- Hey, Natalie, said Gabriel, do..I...do you want to dance with me?  
\- Haha funny...  
\- Seriously!  
\- Really?! I....  
\- Go, said Alienor, pushing her, or I'll go!  
\- Yeah, ok...said Natalie. She was first a little hesitant, then took Gabriel's hand, and they disappeared in the crowd. There was a huge awkward silence, before Alienor said:  
"-Awkward...  
\- I know right?!  
\- Hey don't you think Gabriel and Nat make a real cute couple?  
\- Yeah, they kinda do...It's just I'm not used to seeing my bro with a girl, that's all..." There was another silence, then:  
"- Do you wanna dance?  
\- Me? Asked Alienor, suspicious...  
\- No, the sandwich...yes you!  
\- Ok!" And the mad scientist took the crazy nurse's hand and they too disappeared among the other dancers.

There was Jack the Ripper, dancing with his victim. His bloody ripped cape, which was way too long made him trip, and his victim laughed, holding him, stopping him from falling. His bloody top hat fell off, and he had to pick it up.  
"- I'm so clumsy, he said, grinning.  
-Haha, but it's funny, Jack the Ripper humiliating himself in front of his victim...anyway, I'm having fun!  
\- Yeah, I never thought I'd say it, but I'm having one of the best parties of my life...  
\- wow, the other ones must have been lame! Joking, but yeah, totally agree! It would be perfect if Maxime didn't show up..."

But he did; he arrived half an hour later. Stanley saw him, and went to him, with Gabriel, leaving both girls alone again.  
"-So how was your dance? Asked Alienor  
\- It was great, Gabriel was really sweet and cute... I wish he would always be like that...  
\- Hey, even Stanley agree you're a great couple, I mean Stanley, out of all people!  
\- Ooookay...Natalie was a bit embarrassed...  
\- Hey that Maxime, he reminds me of that dude, you know the one who you found really hot, and we searched his bag for his address...  
\- Oh yeah, I remember him!  
\- We have to go and talk to him!" And they went towards the guys, but the second they arrived, Maxime left, with his girlfriend.  
"- Awwwwwww pity...  
\- Pity what?  
\- That we couldn't speak to our 'client'...  
\- Next time...  
\- Hey aren't you guys supposed to keep an eye on Maxime?  
\- As long as he stays here, which he will do, in a room so full like this one, nothing can happen...  
\- Oh good, then Stan, I'm gonna be a pain in the arse, and ask you to dance with me again.  
\- Hahah, you're not a pain in the arse, and sure I'll dance with you!" And they both went dancing. Stanley liked Alienor's costume, even though he didn't say so out loud; he thought she looked really pretty, and the costume gave her a 'rustic charm' like his brother Derek would usually say. He loved dancing with her, and he also liked how she smiled maliciously when he caught her eye... The song ended, and the couple went to find Natalie and Gabriel, who were chatting and eating, and looked like they were having a great time too.  
"- Hey Stan, said Gabriel, do you know where Maxime is?  
\- Nope, not a clue...  
\- You were supposed to keep an eye on him! Urgh, well come with me, we need to find him." They left, leaving the girls alone, but that was no problem for them.  
"- Hey Gabriel and me, we think you guys make a really good couple too...  
\- Urgh yeah whatever, I mean, we're just friends... Hey," Alienor stopped in front of the table,” that dead body prop is really realistic...  
\- Yeah! Hey, that face...I swear I know it...hey, well it's probably nothing..." And they left, looking for the boys. Suddenly, Natalie grabbed Alienor's arm.  
"- Hugo.  
\- What? Hugo? Why are you calling me Hugo?!!  
\- No...That dude back there, the prop...it was Hugo, and it was real; he was dead.  
\- Wow what?!oh...we have to be sure!" And she pulled Natalie back to the table.  
"- He's not here....  
\- It's probably the poltergeist...We need to find it!  
\- We need to find Stan and Gabriel first!" They saw them approaching, confused.  
"- Hey girls, we can't find Maxime, have you seen him?  
\- No, but we found a dead body....  
\- Wait what?!  
\- A dude, in our class, he was lying dead on the table, everyone thought it was a prop, but it wasn't... He's gone now, we can't find it...  
\- Maxime!He's at the door! There!  
\- Run! Catch him!" All four started running after him, pushing people as they went, dodging the stuff people were throwing enthusiastically around, and arrived at the door.  
"- Where is he?!  
\- There! Alienor pointed towards the ' Moliere building', and they ran towards it, Gabriel’s Jack the Ripper cape flying behind him. He tripped on it, and fell. They all stopped, and ran back towards him.  
"- Go guys! Don't mind me, I'll catch you up!" Alienor and Stanley started running towards the building door, but Natalie didn't follow, she continued running to Gabriel, and when she was near him, she stretched out her hand to him, and helped him get up.  
" -Thanks....you should have continued with the others though...  
\- I won't let you down that easily!" They both smiled, and started running towards the building. When they were inside, they looked around; the whole placed was plunged in darkness, and they couldn't hear a sound...  
"Stan?” There was no answer. Gabriel yelled “Stan!!!", but there was only an echo.  
" Lele!!! Yelled Natalie.  
\- Lele?  
\- It's one of her nicknames...  
\- Oh..." They both started running up the stairs, looking around. " Here", said Gabriel, as he opened his huge cloak, and took a huge torch out of it, and gave it to Natalie. He also took a huge stick made out of iron, to hit the poltergeist if it decided to show up.. They ran around in the hallways, listening for a possible sound, anything. Then, they heard a huge yell. It echoed in the empty corridors and stairs making both of them shudder.  
"- What was that?  
\- I don't know, but it looks like it came from the third floor." They both hurried to the stairs, when suddenly, Natalie grabbed Gabriel's arm.  
"- What?  
\- There, behind those doors, I saw a shadow moving..." They both ran back down the stairs, and Gabriel slammed the down opened, tightly gripping the iron stick in front of him and Natalie, ready to hit anything with it in case of danger. There, hidden behind the teacher's desk was a dark and menacing shadow. Gabriel raised his stick even higher, before asking, cautiously:  
"- Who's there?  
\- Gabriel?  
\- Maxime? What are you doing here?  
\- Help me! Something is coming to kill me! Please help me!  
\- Yes, of course... Come with us... Are you hurt?  
\- No, but my friend, Hugo, he...he's dead...  
\- I'm so sorry... Come with us, we need to find Stan and Alienor, and leave the school, the fastest possible..." They all left the classroom, and started looking, in the corridor, going up the stairs. Natalie 'pinged' Alienor on her Blackberry, desperately waiting for the little 'received' sign, but there wasn't any. She sighed, and shoved her cell phone back into her pocket, before following the guys. 

 

"- What are we looking for Stan? We lost Maxime, we lost Gabriel and Nat, we're basically on a wild goose chase here...  
\- I know, I just need to find Gab, but I forgot my cell phone...  
\- You kidding right?! I have my Blackberry on me, you should have asked earlier!" She checked her phone and realised Natalie had sent loads of 'pings'; she 'bbmed' her saying they were on the third floor, and got an answer. They were to meet at the stairs in a minute... Suddenly, she saw it, dangling, on a rope in the empty classroom. She screamed.

 

They heard a scream, a scary, desperate scream.  
"That was Ali!" Natalie almost screamed and ran towards the place where the scream came from. No matter how loud Gabriel yelled at her to stop, to be careful, she wouldn't listen, and ran and ran. She then saw them, and sighed of relief; she had never ran so fast in her life. Stan was hugging Alienor, who was sobbing on his shoulder, looking for some comfort.  
"- You ok?  
\- Nah, she just had a huge shock, she-  
\- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Natalie saw Hugo's body dangling from the ceiling of the empty classroom, attached to a rope, and would have fell if Gabriel hadn't arrived at that moment and held her, stopping her from falling. Maxime looked sadly at his friend's body before yelling. He took a few steps back, before hitting the wall. He looked desperately for an escape.  
"What's wrong?!" Asked Stan, but the moment he said that, an invisible sword slashed Maxime's stomach, and he stood there for a few seconds before he threw up his own blood and fell to the floor, his guts spilling out. Both girls fainted.

When they woke up, they were completely confused.  
"- Where the hell are we?  
\- You're in our bro's crappy car...  
\- You have a brother?  
\- Yeah Derek...remember? You girls are seriously messed up...  
\- Messed up? I....oh.. my... Hugo! Maxime! What..wh...we have to call the police!  
\- Are you crazy?! We have Maxime's blood all over us, we'd be convicted of murder!  
\- But we can't leave their bodies there!  
\- We don't have a choice...forget it girls; you have to learn to let it go...the bodies will be found, and they might even close the school for criminal investigation, and it'll be holidays for us!" Gabriel winked and Stan grinned, and all of them smiled.  
\------------------


End file.
